This invention relates to high impact blends of radial and linear resinous block copolymers of monovinyl-substituted aromatic compounds and conjugated dienes.
It is well known to produce impact polystyrene by blending a rubber with the polystyrene. This results in an improvement in the impact strength of the polystyrene but with a substantial sacrifice with respect to other properties. It is also known that some, but not all, radial block copolymers exhibit high impact strength, see for instance Kitchen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,517.
It would be desirable to achieve a broader scope of monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound/diene copolymer compositions having the high impact resistance associated with the specific radial polymer of said Kitchen et al patent without the disadvantages associated with rubber reinforced resinous materials.